Choices are never Easy!
by Aragrons-little-sweet-heart14
Summary: When Aragorn starts falling in love with Eowyn, and Legolas starts falling in love with Arwen, will their love stay true? But what happens when Aragorn and Legolas have horrible dreams about their formore loves? Will thier dissisions chang? R/R!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Choices are never easy!  
  
Arwen and Aragorn were sitting happily together, waiting for their friends to arrive. They were planning to spend a lot of time with their old friends Legolas and Eowyn. They were doe to arrive any minuet. " Their here!" Said Arwen, as she got up from Aragorn's lap. Aragorn and Arwen are both very much in love with eachother. nothing could break them apart, or could it? They both approached Leagolas and Eowyn at the same time. When Eowyn got  
off her horse Arwen gave her a welcoming hug. And the same for Legolas.  
Eowyn gave a hug to Aragorn too. Legolas and Aragorn just smiled at eachother. As they were saying their hellos, Elrond came up to them. " The  
feast, is ready!" Everyone gave a smile then, they all were hungry!  
  
The feast was full of laughs, stories, jokes, and other fun loving things. There was an embarrassing story of Legolas when he was riding his horse and the horse just stopped for some reason, and he flew strait forward! It's was late, so after the feast everyone decided to go to bed for the night  
and catch up more in the morning.  
It was late into the night, and Aragorn couldn't sleep. He wanted to be with Arwen, but Elrond didn't allow them to sleep in the same bed. (Wonder why.) She's probably sleeping.and I don't want to wake her! He thought. But  
he had to check; it was worth a try.  
On his way to her chamber, he saw Eowyn looking up at the stars. But he didn't talk to her; he wanted to get to Arwen. When he got there, she was asleep. A look of sadness came upon his face. Then he left, before he woke  
her from her dreamful sleep.  
  
On his was back he did not see Eowyn. When he turned the corner, he ran  
right into her. She fell right on her back, for Aragorn was much bigger  
then she was! " I'm so sorry Eowyn!! Let me help you up!" Aragorn said quickly. " Its alright, I've been knocked down enough times that it doesn't  
hurt anymore!" Eowyn said laughing. Aragorn smiled. " So, what are you doing out here so late??" She asked suspiciously " Nothing! What are you doing up so late?" Aragorn asked also, suspiciously. " Just looking at the  
stars!" She said. " They make me feel right at home, with Legolas!" She added, " Do you love him?" Aragorn asked. " I think I do. but I also have  
feelings for someone else." Eowyn said nervously. " May I ask who that is?" Eowyn stood silently for several minutes. " My lady are you alright?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine!" She told him. "But you do not seem to be fine. If you do not wish to tell me who else you seem to love then I  
will not ask you to!" Aragorn told her as he garbed her hand a held it  
tightly. She held his hand as well. " I want to tell its just." She hesitated. ".Just I'm not sure!" Aragorn looked worried. " That's ok, I don't need to know now, I don't need to know at all if you don't want me to." Tears came down onto Eowyn's face. " Oh Eowyn don't. don't cry! I don't want to see you cry!! Its not that big of a deal. just relax." No it  
is Aragorn, it is!!" He looked at her strange. And before Aragorn could stop her, Eowyn put her lips on his and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back though. The kiss was about 15 seconds, and then she pulled away. "I'm sorry Aragorn, I couldn't help myself! Please forgive me I didn't mea-" She was cut off by him. " Eowyn, am I the one?" " Yes, yes Aragorn you are! I'm sorry I didn't tell u earthier!" Aragorn looked to the ground. He was a very good friend with Eowyn, and he didn't want to hurt her. He looked back up to her. " I cant Eowyn, I'm in love with Arwen. My friendship is all I give you. I'm sorry!" Another tear escaped her eyes. " I understand." She  
said softly. And then slowly walked away form Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn awoke. He didn't sleep well the night before. He couldn't, he had  
too much on his mind. He sat there for several minutes, just thinking about what happened. Then he heard someone enter his chamber. It was Arwen. " I was waiting for you my love!" Aragorn said softly. She crawled her way into Aragorn's bed, against her father's wishes. " You look tried! How much sleep did u get last night?" Arwen questioned. " Not much, I was to busy  
thinking of you." Arwen smiled, and leaned in to captured his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is my first fanfic so be nice!! I know the writing of the last chapter was a little messed up. I'll try not to do it that way again; I don't know what happened!! Anyway, please review! I want to know what you think of it!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen rolled on top of Aragorn, and looked into his face. "Oh Aragorn!" Said Arwen, while putting her hands through his dark locks of hair. She leaned down to kiss him but he tuned away. "What's wrong?" Arwen asked with a very sad look a-pone her face. "Nothing Arwen, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Its nothing you did." " Then what's on your mind? I can help you!" "No, Arwen you cant." Said Aragorn, starting to get a little upset with her. " Why not?" "Arwen!" Aragorn said flipping her off of him. "Just leave it be!" Arwen got off his bed, and walked toward the door. " Fine! If you don't want my help, then I won't give it to you! What part of " I just wanted to help you" don't you understand!?!?!?!?" Arwen said as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Aragorn looked down at the sheets. He didn't mean to make her so upset! He knew all she was doing was trying to help him. But he couldn't tell Arwen about what happened with Eowyn last night!  
  
Arwen ran into the woods feeling very upset! She couldn't believe Aragron treated her the way he did! He was always so sweet and kind to her. even if he was in a very bad mood! Then all of a sudden, Arwen bumped into someone she didn't expect! 


End file.
